The truth hurts, but it shall set you free
by jater4life
Summary: Well it starts with some parts from the promos of ep 7. And the story progresses from there. JATE, slight Jacket and I mean slight lol. Other couples feature. Disclaimer: I do not own Lost. However 1st chapter based on promos for ep 7. All that is LOSTS.
1. The truth Hurts

Ok guys well this is something I typed up tonight, and with a little push from my good friend Russ I've decided to put it up. So here goes and please review. I will get back to my previous story 1 step forward 2 steps back, but I've kinda lost where I want to take it. However, don't worry I'll get my Jater brain working and cook something up lol. Well I guess there's nothing else to say but enjoy, and review lol...

* * *

Kate: "I'll have to tell Jack you know… Don't worry I'll give you guys a nice head start." 

Sun: "I'd tell him myself but he wouldn't understand."

Kate: "No, no he wouldn't." She says with a knowing smile.

Kate hands Sun the map, and hugs her. As they separate, Juliet comes rushing towards them.

Juliet: "You're not going any where Sun."

Sun grabs Jin's arm and begins walking ignoring Juliet.

Juliet: "If you don't leave this Island you will die, you know that, does Jin?"

Sun: "That's none of your business!"

Juliet: "I take that as a no. Jin. She stands in front of Jin. Your wife, Sun, is ill. If she doesn't get off this island she will die. Sun starts pulling on Jin.She and the baby will die!"

Sun turns Juliet around, and slaps her across the face. Juliet does not even hold her face. She turns back to Jin, her face red already. Kate smiles slightly.

Juliet: "Jin, if you go, you'll loose them both."

Jin: "Wherever Sun go, I go."

Sun: "Come on Jin. Sun takes Jin by the hand and begins walking away, she smiles at Kate as she goes. Goodbye Kate."

Kate nods her head, close to tears, she shakes them off. She turns to see Juliet looking at her face unreadable.

Juliet: "How can you let her go, just like that?"

Kate: "I can't force her to stay if she doesn't want too! I know that's not what your use to, but we don't do that here."

Her voice rising, her clear dislike of Juliet surfacing.

Juliet shakes her head, if Kate thought she could play her other card, she was going to play her right back.

Juliet: "I thought you had changed Kate. Kate looks at her confused. I know killing people in your past was second nature to you, but I thought Sun was your friend. Why would you let your friend die when you could help save her? Kate looks mad tears sting her eyes. Juliet smiles slightly, but continues. No wonder Jack kissed me, you haven't changed at all. Slap! Kate slaps Juliet across the face, this time Juliet holds her face. She turns around, loosing her cool now. He could NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Kate drops her head, she lets her tears fall, the words sink in. She counts to five she looks up at Juliet.

Kate: "That's where you're wrong."

Juliet: "What?"

Kate turns and walks away calmly, apart of her wishing to turn around and beat Juliet senseless, but the other part, part of her knows Juliet was right. She had to go find Sun; she could not let Sun die, even if Sun's reasons for staying were strong. Kate knew she was going to have a fight on her hands. However, this fight she was ready to win. Because she knew that she was a different person now, she could not leave this place knowing Sun was here dying.

Kate walks out onto the beach, she had to go get her bag and catch up with Sun.

She quickly heads towards her tent grabs her bag and heads over to fill her bottles with water.

As she is putting the bottles in her bag, she sees Jack looking over at her confused. She looks down, picks up her bag, and puts the bag on her shoulders. She was hoping to avoid him.

She makes her way towards the tree line, but he was quick he was right behind her pulling gently on her arm. He could see the tears still fresh on her face.

She could not bring herself to look at him.

Jack: "Kate, where are you going?"

The hurt visible in his eyes and voice.

Kate:"I made a mistake. Let me go Jack."

Fresh tears springing to her eyes.

Jack:"What about Kate? Where are you going? Tell me."

He lets go of her arm. She hesitates and turns to look at him. His eyes pleading with her.

Kate: "To the barracks."

His face drops. Tears visible in his eyes, he closes them to shake them off. He turns away from her not before she grabs his arm.

* * *

So there it is guys, do you want me to continue, 'cos I've already got the next bit written up. Let me know Lauren x 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who took time to review i'm a bit disapointed at how little of you have reviewed, but I decided to update anyway. Again let me know what you think, Milo86, I've hope u like the new look. Thanks for your advice, I don't know why I did it myself it was annoying me too lol. Anyway heres the update let me know what you think ;-)...

* * *

_Kate: "To the barracks."_

_His face drops. Tears visible in his eyes, he closes them to shake them off. He turns away from her not before she grabs his arm._

Jack shakes her off, he turns around anger now showing on his face.

Jack: "If your going back don't bother giving me an explanation… you've clearly made your choice."

Kate: "What? You think… _She shakes her head, now slightly annoyed._You know what. I made my choice yes, when I came back to the beach! And you've clearly made yours Jack. And she's beyond those trees._Kate turns and points in the direction she came, where Juliet must still be, she looks back at Jack._ Her face probably stings a little, but I'm sure you'll kiss it better."

Jack is stood shocked. He looks beyond Kate wondering whom she was on about. He looks back at Kate but she's already nudged passed him, and into the jungle. It begins to rain.

Jack watched until he could no longer see her, just then he heard someone shouting him. He turned around to see Juliet walking out the jungle towards him. He turned back to where Kate previously stood. No, she didn't mean her, Juliet. He didn't have time to think Juliet was standing in front of him.

Juliet: "Do you know Sun and Jin are moving to the barracks?"

Jack: "What? Kate, she, she was just here. _He turns to where she had left him feeling lost._ She didn't say anything."

Juliet: "I'm not surprised. She drew Sun a map. She probably didn't want you being mad with her."

Jack: "What. I wouldn't… She. _He looks down. He looks back at where Kate had left. He looks up at Juliet._ She has nothing to feel guilty for."

Juliet: "What! Jack you know as well as I do, that if Sun stays here she'll die. Am I the only person who cares about that."

Jack starts walking towards his tent. He grabs his bag, and checks the gun in his jeans. Juliet had followed him and hadn't stop rambling on.

Jack: "Juliet! You're not the only one that cares about Sun's safety..."

Juliet: "Come on Jack. You know as well as I do that if she doesn't leave soon she'll die. Her baby won't survive either."

Jack: "Yeah, and you haven't stopped telling everyone that! No wonder Sun wants to go to the barracks. You keep telling her she's gonna die, she's probably scared as hell, as if the pregnancy and being in this place isn't enough."

Jack pushes past Juliet. Puts the bag on his shoulders the rain pounding down on him. Juliet runs after him. She grabs his arm.

Juliet: "Jack, where're you going?"

He turns to look at her.

Jack: "To help Kate bring Sun back."

Juliet had let go of his arm, Jack began walking off. Juliet shouts over the rain.

Juliet: "What about Ben!"

Jack turns to look at her he shouts back.

Jack: " I love Kate. _He smiles._ I should be okay."

Juliet: "What about me! What about me Jack."

He drops his head, he looks up at her.

Jack: "I guess you better hope Ben doesn't come pay a visit. Or, you better be good at pretending to be into him. Although I don't think that will be too difficult for you."

Jack turns and starts to run trying to catch up to Kate. Once deep in the jungle he starts shouting her name, hoping she could here him. He doesn't stop running. Juliet looks up to the heavens.

Juliet: " Shit!"


End file.
